


Connection

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Consensual Touching, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Understanding boyfriends, demisexual keith, encouraging boyfriends, kinda shklance, no beta we die like men, stripper shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Lance drags Keith to a strip club of all places...At first the idea is wasted on Keith until one stripper makes his appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt, turned into a oneshot!  
> Prompt #190: "We can’t do that here!" for Shklance! :D

He never would have thought he would be in a place like this. Not in a million years and he was shocked he had let his boyfriend talk him into such a thing. He was at a strip club! A. Strip. Club. Of. All. Places. This was a new low for Keith, one he felt was worse than that one-time Lance had made –, he lost his train of thought as they were sat down.

Keith looked about in wide eyed wonder, sitting at a small table right next to the stage. He whipped his head about taking in the sights and loud sounds, it was like being in a club, but nobody was dancing except the dancers and it was brighter too. How did he let Lance talk him into coming into a strip club of all places? Jeez, not to mention the cover was a bit ridiculous just to get in.

Lance seemed to be comfortable and in his element, which made Keith wonder briefly. How many times had Lance been to this sort of _establishment_? The thought was instantly squashed as the waitress turned to him and asked for his drink order after she finished with Lance. He simply ordered a house whiskey and then she was gone. 

Lance eyes were drawn up watching as there was a man strutting around a pole before hoisting on it and then kicking a leg around to anchor himself as he spun around. Keith watched, not feeling any sort of attraction or pull, but he admired the man core strength if anything. He watched for a moment and then he let his eyes fall onto Lance.

It was like the brunette could sense eyes on him and he took his eyes from off the man on the stage. “So, what do you think?”

Keith shrugged and made a noncommittal sound. “It’s okay if you’re into this sort of thing.”

“You don’t find any of the dancers attractive? I think they’d be upset if they knew that.”

“Well you know that I rarely get attracted to someone purely from how they look. It takes a connection.” Keith sighed, sometimes he felt weird talking about his sexuality as he just recently identified or more like Lance had identified him as demisexual which sounded strange. For Keith, he’d rather remain nonlabelled if possible. In his mind he was just Keith, nothing more and nothing less.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance said as the waitress dropped off their drinks and he picked his up, taking a thoughtful sip. “So, this place is wasted on you?”

“I guess you could say that.” Again, he shrugged as he took a sip. Even though they were dating, sometimes it felt like they were friends, but then again wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? Friendly, more than romantic feelings and stuff? Keith didn’t know, but it felt right as far as he knew. Yet this was his first true relationship and he loved Lance, they had been seeing each other for years. 

Keith didn’t pay much mind, the songs kept changing as they chatted, though the conversation would drop from time to time while Lance's eyes drifted from him to the stage. Keith would let his violet eyes drift up and then away from the scantily clad bodies. It was hard for them to converse with the distraction of bodies and music. He sipped his whiskey and remain cool as they _hungout_. 

When a song began to play that Keith recognized he blinked, awakening as he was in the middle of finishing the last of his chilled whiskey. It was an alt-rock song and a rather old one. He quirked a brow, not expecting someone to strip to such a song. He placed his drink down, now emptied and he began leaning towards Lance. “I wouldn’t picture someone could strip to this sort of song,” he gave a little smirk.

Lance perked hearing that and grinned as he leaned close to his boyfriend. “It’s pretty common actually, you’d be surprised.” He planted a kiss on the cheek before they both straighten in their seats. “Oh –, whadda know he still works here.” Lance whistle and Keith’s eyes darted up. 

When his gaze fell onto the stage, his mouth instantly dropped open and his eyes widen. He felt his pulse speed up and his heart pounding as his environment melted away with his sense honed in on the body. The stripper was different from all the others he had seen. Well all the previous ones were built too, but this one appealed to him, his face was handsome. Chiseled jaw line, thick eyebrows and stormy colored eyes with long butterfly lashes to accompany. Keith stared hard, eyes up and glazed as he felt an instant attraction, but still very nonsexual. 

This beautiful man was energetic compared to some of the others, he twisted his body and spun quickly as he wore calf high boots. He used his momentum and swung on the pole, letting his thick legs catch as he twirled upside-down suspended as his legs supported him. Running his hands over his body, tracing every dip and grove of his muscular frame. Keith’s eyes never left until he felt a nudge and looked to Lance. 

His boyfriend held some bills before him as if in offerings. “Here! Take it and give it to him.”

“What? I can’t do that.”

“Sure, you can babe! He’s working so hard.” Lance smirk grew as he gave a catty expression, it was one of bemusement. He winked at his lover and chuckled.

The older man snatched the money and slowly stood up as he felt his heart pound. He stood before the stage and grimaced as he was unsure if he was doing this right. Was there even etiquette when giving money to a stripper? Keith wasn’t sure, but waited till he was noticed. 

When the man's eyes fell on him, a shocked expression came onto his face as he bounced over with a sway of his hips, he got low going to hands and knees, crawling over. He reached out and let his hands fall on Keith’s shoulders. “Hi,” he smiled flirtatiously.

“Hey,” Keith greeted back and stood stock still. Wasn’t it a rule that you couldn’t touch strippers? He thought, he heard that somewhere or seen it in a movie. The man began to move, body snaking before Keith as he continued to hold on and smile, then he let go as he rolled and then began to pull the booty shorts he wore off, slow and sensual as he revealed a thong underneath and then the shorts were discarded on stage as he pulled at the strap of the underwear. 

Keith’s breathing hitched and it took a second for his mind to connect the dots, he placed the bills against a hip and the snap of elastic made him blink, he was careful in keeping contact nonexistent. He was respectful about not touching as he wasn’t one to normally invade someone’s space.

“Thank you love,” he purred. Tracing his jaw before wrapping arms around Keith’s face, meeting that strong chest as he was nuzzled against. Just as soon as it happened, he was let go as that dancing angel went back to the pole.

Slowly he moved and sat down in his bucket seat in a daze. His eyes stayed glued as that man moved with style and grace, controlled movements and all. When the song was winding down he slowly moved off stage and went to a side one. Keith’s eyes followed. “Keith,” he was called back to reality and met those blue eyes he loved. “Never seen you so enamored right off the bat, usually you’re a cold fish dude.” His lover teased. 

Was that a shot, an insult? He knew better and sighed as he scratched his wild black hair. It was just Lance being Lance and poking fun. “Yeah – caught me off guard too.” He answered back as he let his eyes drift to that stripper that called his attention even from the other end of the club. “I don’t typically get like that, it’s weird.”

“I know, been with you long enough.” The brunette snickered before handing over more money. “Why don’t you tell him to come over once he’s done on stage. Have him kick it with us and maybe get a couple’s lap dance or two?”

“Wha – seriously we can’t do that, can we?”

“Uh yeah we can, trust me!” He pressed the money against the other’s shoulder. “Now shoo,” he waved as Keith’s hand crumpled the bills.

Eyes rolling, he stood up and scampered over, head down as he didn’t want to make eye contact with any of the other dancer or the patrons. He came over and his head instantly tilted up, eyes locking on that large form as he had his back to Keith. His ass out, bouncing to the beat as he rolled and slowly went into a crouch. Keith mouth dropped open again for a second time that night. 

Holy hell! Again, he stood awkwardly, stiff arms at his side. When the man turned, his eyes lit with surprise and he smiled as he lowered. “Hi again,” he greeted. 

“H-hi,” he stuttered and felt mortified in that moment. He needed to channel his usual cool and indifference, but it was failing him with those stormy eyes looking at him. Hands came to his face and traced his jaw before carding into his hair. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips. “My boyfriend and I wanted a couple’s dance – um when you’re free of course,” he added with a dip of his eyes, expression bashful as he flushed hotly.

“Alright, let me finish here and then clean up a bit. I'll meet you afterwards.” He smiled as his face was close to Keith’s own. Their eyes met and the younger man felt his nerves again as he remained unmoving. His fist clenched, wrinkling the money further before he remembered the cash. 

“Oh yeah here,” he held up his clenched hand in offering. 

The man chuckled and found Keith cute, he pulled away as he displayed himself and held the string of his underwear from his hip. Keith once more deposited the cash again, he was careful not to touch. He left awkwardly, issuing a small wave as he quickly went back to the front stage and sat down. Lance was watching the dancer on the main stage before his blue eyes lowered and he smiled. “How’d it go?”

Shrugging he frowned. “Good I guess, I don’t know.” He crossed his arms and the frown remained. 

Lance chuckled and Keith frowned more, wishing he knew what was so funny –.

A song passed and then the stripper had appeared, standing at their table. Both Keith and Lance stood, the brunette pulling up a chair for the man to sit with them. Keith was bashful and looking at his lap, lip quirking as he was unsure what to say. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” the man commented to Lance and his boyfriend smiled in turn. 

“Yeah been busy, I’m surprised you remember me.”

“I remember the good-looking ones.”

“Haha awesome! Well the name is Lance and this is my boyfriend Keith,” he gestured and Keith flushed while looking up. He gave a nod of his head in greeting.

“I’m Shiro, nice meeting you both. Looks like the dance area is occupied for now, but once it’s free we can move over for the lap dance.” The trio began conversing easily after that–.

The space hadn’t freed up until an hour later, by that point they had conversed comfortably with Shiro and even treated him to drinks. Keith felt enthralled in the conversation as he learned about Shiro and vise versa, the man seemed genuinely engaged and it made Keith feel happy yet nervous. How was Shiro like this? Was it an act or was he actually flirting with them? He couldn’t tell, but gaging from Lance’s responses the entertainer was flirting. 

Later, Shiro pointed out that some spaces had freed up and they move over. All three finishing the last of their drinks, leaving the empty glasses at the table and occupying the lap dance area. Lance settled and Keith followed as he didn’t know what to expect. He sat and Shiro began, smiling once more as his hands were on them, he threw a leg over each of their thighs as he began to move fluidly before them, body moving like lapping waves as he rolled his pelvis and hips, rocking as he was on them. Keith was once more doing a flawless impression of a statue while Lance was comfortable. 

The brunette let his hand come up bracing one of Shiro’s hips and Keith’s eyes widen, reaching out, he yanked his boyfriend’s hand away. “ _Hey_! We can’t do that here! Don’t put your hands on Shiro,” he growled which made both men blink.

“Keith it’s okay,” Shiro smiled and reached his hand down and taking Keith’s hands in his and placing it on his bare chest, skin hot to the touch and damp with sweat as the club was humid. Those violet eyes grew, fingers flexed as if not to grope. “You can touch me.” Shiro kept Keith's hands planted on his chest, his own hand wrapped around a thin wrist.

“Babe it’s okay,” Lance second Shiro but kept his hands down and to himself for now.

“Consent.” Keith mumbled. “I won’t touch you unless you want me too,” he whispered. “I like having consent.”

“This is me consenting. I want you to touch me,” Shiro whispered. “Lance too,” he smiled reassuringly as he began to dance and grind on them once more. “Please touch me,” was breathed into his ear. Shiro twisted and began to ground his round backside into Keith’s lap –.

Keith kept his touch respectful even as Shiro would move his hands to various areas of his body, but never between his thick thighs. Which would have cause Keith all sorts of silent panic if that did happen. He would glance over, seeing the lust on Lance’s face as he would touch over and trace Shiro’s stomach and chest or let his hands touch his round ass. 

It felt like they were there forever on that couch, before Shiro paused a moment as he looked over his shoulder as he shook his ass before them. “It’s been five songs; do you want to stop?” He murmured as he had gotten lost dancing for the two younger men, he really did like both and felt they were too cute. Especially Keith.

“One more song Shiro,” Lance said with a grin.

The dancer smirked and gave a little playful shrug. “Alright –.”

They got one more before they decided they spent enough money and called it a night. Shiro escorted them going towards the bar as they closed out. “Total is $240,” they paid easily and even tipped Shiro for everything.

“Thanks,” Shiro wrote on the receipt and gave them a hug each before passing the paper to Keith, waving as they left. The couple said their goodbyes as they left, going to the parking lot, approaching their car.

“Good night?” Lance asked. “Did you enjoy yourself babe?”

“Yeah baby,” they got into their car as Lance was behind the wheel. “I mainly enjoyed talking with Shiro.” Keith took hold of the receipt and looked at it as the car light was on for the moment, his eyes widen at the scrawled message. “He wants us to call him,” he commented in surprise.

“We should call him and hangout, whadda say? Did you feel a connection?”

Keith nodded, he had felt a connection with Shiro. He felt the heated flush again and looked bashfully to his boyfriend. “Yeah, we’ll call him later and hangout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Prompt](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/165700933160/prompt-190-we-cant-do-that-here-for-shklance/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a oneshot that turned into a two-parter.  
> Prompt: "So are you going to call, or do you want him to think we stood him up?"

They had been going back and forth for a number of weeks. Talking on the phone for hours and sending text messages throughout the day. It was nice, the three of them chatting it up. Sometimes it would be just the two of them talking, Keith loved those times, but at the same instance he felt a twinge of guilt speaking to Shiro without Lance.

He was dating Lance, been with him for a number of years. Was it wrong? He felt like it could be construed as bad, yet, Lance was encouraging. He was always reassuring which was nice and eased the guilt he felt. His boyfriend was always like that, always a gentle nudge here and acceptance there; he tried to ease Keith from his loner tendencies.

It was slowly working.

This was one of Lance’s ways, encouraging him to get to know Shiro; the dancer they had met at the strip club who he was instantly enamored with. It appeared Shiro felt the same way and it was awesome, strange, but awesome nonetheless.

From all their talking, they had arranged for a meet up. All three of them, they were going to meet at a local coffee shop and then go from there. It was in a trendy part of town, with lots of shops, entertainment and other bobbles. It would be fun to do and such, but it was approaching the time they would meet. Keith felt nervous, his palms were sweaty and he felt nasty because of it.

“So, are you going to call, or do you want him to think we stood him up?” Lance chimed as they were in the process of getting ready. 

“We’re going to meet him within the hour. Why do I need to call him?” Keith frowned thoughtfully as he was confused.

The brunette groaned in exasperation and rolled his blue eyes. “Dude, it’s because you wanna make sure we’re still on, common courtesy and all. What if something crops up for Shiro and he can’t suddenly make it?” He reached up and styled his hair a bit more as Keith sat on the counter arms crossed. “At least shoot him a text.”

“Okay, I’ll do it,” he pouted as his look tighten. 

Lance let his eyes linger on his boyfriend, then shot him an expecting look as he waved his hand to make Keith take the initiative. “C’mon man,” he laughed. 

“Alright, alright.” He dug out his phone. His thumbs flew as he began to compose a message. Once completed he looked it over, eyes darting back and forth, with a swallow he hit send and watched as the text went. Keith would be lying if he didn’t feel anxious, though he felt silly for feeling that way. He knew they’d been talking for weeks, why was he nervous now? 

Lance stepped closer and gave him two hearty pats on the back, grinning from ear to ear. It was an annoying look, Keith surmised, he narrowed his eyes while his brows flatten. “That’s the ticket,” the younger man chuckled. 

“Stop it,” Keith growled as he swatted his lover away. A chime of his phone drew his attention as he let his violet eyes slide over the wording on his phone. A soft smile came to his lips as he began to respond back. His thumbs moving in blurs as he worked. Then he sent his message, confidence beaming from him. “We’re still on.” 

“Oooh good! Then you better get ready.” Lance checked his complexion once more, ogling himself as he batted his eyes. 

“I am ready!” 

“You sure? I think you should fix your face,” Lance laughed as he bolted out their shared bathroom. Keith growled, giving chase as he followed his boyfriend.

˚ஐ₊✧⁺˳ஐ༚ ˚ஐ₊✧⁺˳ஐ༚

Keith parked the car, his palms were still sweating and he hated how twisted his stomach felt. This was like how he felt when he first realized he liked Lance all those years ago. This time though, he was feeling a tad bit luckier than he did back then. Now he had Lance here to back him up, but at the same time the other could also embarrass him. It was fifty-fifty with Lance. 

Getting out, they quickly went walking down the street towards the café they were supposed to meet Shiro at. It would be lunchtime, the area they were in was thriving with life. There were outdoor booths setup of local-homemade shops, food trucks, along with brick & mortar establishments with the doors wide open as patrons poured in and out. There was a slight coolness to the breeze, but the sun supplied ample warmth as there were only a handful of puffy clouds in the sky. Keith took this in, observing his surroundings as everyone around them was minding their own business as they enjoyed the weather, the locality of shopping and the abundant eateries. 

Keith would have never have known about an area like this. 

He could people watch all day and be entertained for hours. Maybe they could come back at a later time to do so, he thought with a small smile. The quirk of his lips didn’t last as he was snagged by the elbow and his head whipped around to look at Lance.

“We’re here,” the brunette supplied with a large smile. “Think Shiro beat us here?” He gave a gentle tug, guiding his boyfriend towards the entrance, both French doors of the café were wide open with billowing curtains, dancing on the breeze.

Keith felt his smile return easily and gave a nonchalant shrug. “Maybe.” He let himself be led inside of the rusty colored ceramic tile. The inside was minimalistic with white adorning the walls and countertops. The tables had dark cherry wood along with some of the glass shelving behind the bar, and there were various vases with plants decorating the tables or being big enough to be standing off the floor. There were paintings here and there, nothing over the top, simple and muted. Keith liked the atmosphere as it wasn’t overwhelming.

His violet eyes scanned the inside which was a small intimate space. 

“C’mon babe, let’s check the patio.” Lance took his hand, fingers tangling. Walking outside, together as they let their eyes scan. It was a nice sized patio with various tables with umbrellas and patches of bright green astro turf. Towards the back was a pool, probably only deep enough to soak your feet in. 

That’s where the couple spotted Shiro.

He sat comfortably near the water, not putting his feet in but enjoying it. He wore shades and drank a black iced coffee as he waited. Pulling his lips from the straw, he smiled catlike as he raised his glasses to rest on the top of his head.

Keith felt his heart pump, bumping against the bones in his body as he felt the same sensation as when he first spotted Shiro. Instant attraction and feeling a giddiness bubbling up in his body. His palms began to sweat which he felt sorry for Lance as his hand would be wet in no time. 

He looked good. Magnificent. An ethereal creature that was contained in human flesh. The older man glowed in the easy comfort he effortlessly displayed just simply disarmed Keith. It made him feel so goddamn fuzzy and Lance was his lifeline as he froze on the spot.

His boyfriend chuckled, swept a hand across his cheek and had their eyes meet. Blue on deep purple and he was given a lopsided smile that made his heart swoon. “Don’t you wanna say ‘hi’?” Lance cocked a brow, the smile only grew.

Keith nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah,” he squeezed that hand in his and they began. Closing the distance, but he could feel the wobble that wanted to show with each step. How nervous and excited he felt, it was so conflicting to feel these emotions. It was almost making him feel sick. He push passed this.

They approached and he steeled himself further. Thinking about what he wanted to say or do, but it all seemed stupid. 

Before Keith realized he was near Shiro, standing above the relaxed seated man. He swallowed, licking lips as a small smile painted across his face. It was obvious as he fidgeted slightly that he was nervous as hell. His eyes met storm colored ones and he was met with an openness in Shiro’s happy expression.

“Hi Keith –, Lance.” He greeted warmly. “Nice seeing you two again.” 

“Yeah man.” Lance waved with a grin. He was cool as always.

“Hi,” Keith managed shyly. That made Shiro smile brighten and a faint red smatter across his cheeks. 

Patting the area next to him, Shiro encouraged the couple to join him. “The waitress will be back around to take drink orders –. I’m happy we could do this.”

Keith felt Lance let go of his hand, the brunette settle down first but leaving space for Keith to sit between them. Sitting down he smiled again and his own face highlighted with red. Shiro looked ecstatic about the two of them sitting near him now. 

Keith swallowed as he found the courage to respond. “Same here.” 

From there the way that Shiro was receptive was enough to make Keith believe that all would fall effortlessly into place. Getting to know him and maybe, just maybe, they could progress to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!   
> The prompt was the word "power"

Realizing he had a say in the relationship meant so much to him, gave him new insight how much power he held in his hands.

Keith knew he was valuable to them, he knew he was wanted and needed by both. His first lover cherished him and his new one adored him. It was enlightening, heighten his feelings since they were so considerate of his needs. Never overstepping and only encouraged, they let him move at his own pace. It was what Keith needed, he knew he could be different from most boyfriends due to his nature. The more they encouraged and gave over authority, the more comfortable he grew as he became embolden. It was nice, no pressure and it made his heart speed up.

It was also their affectionate praises and limitless understanding that amplify his fondness for both men. This also added to his faster palpitations. This was strange, but also empowering. Shiro and Lance were so respectful of him, Keith felt lucky to have landed both as lovers.

The more they gave, the higher he felt. It made Keith feel power surging through every nerve. He was powerful.

Even as they transitioned, Shiro transformed from acquaintance to friend and finally to lover. Keith recalled when the man eventually approached him. Keith had been aching for this, but he wasn’t tactful enough to broach the subject, so, kind and understanding Shiro approached first. Asked him if he could be more than a friend. He asked with Lance there of course, not wanting to appear underhanded.

Keith felt a surge of emotion, face flushing and his palms growing damp, a wondrous twinkle in his eye as he nodded dumbly before regaining himself. “Yes.” He remembered the shy smile the stripper issued before he lunged forward hugging him tightly around the neck.

That was the start of their relationship –.

From there it was nice, no pressure as he took his time getting acclimated to Shiro. Keith really appreciated the easement between the three of them. It was good and made his insecurities compress and shrink, he knew he could live in his head sometimes. It wasn’t intentional, just how he was wired. Lance would call it his demisexual nature, but Keith wasn’t one for labels. He just needed to connect and be comfortable at first. The memory of how long it took he and Lance to come together was fresh in his mind, no haze of uncertainty as he remembered it took months before they were intimate.

Even now with Shiro time was marching on, he had caught his two boyfriends making out here and there. Keith was fine with it, happy they could come together so easily. 

The first time he spotted them, Shiro was startled and feeling guilty, he was so flustered it was cute. 

“Keith, I – uh,” the stripper stumbled over his words and flushed deeply while Lance chuckled.

“Relax dude,” Lance murmured as he carded his hands through dual colored hair.

Nodding his head, Keith couldn’t agree more as he fixed the two with a look. “Yeah, it’s all good Shiro.” He took a sip of his bottled water and arched a brow as he began to leave the room. “Carry on,” he said with a wave.

That was one of the instances, but as time passed Shiro grew comfortably with each time he was caught intimately with Lance. 

Keith wondered from time to time if he’d have a moment like that with Shiro. It would eventually happen, but it was up to him to let the other know when he desired more. For now, Keith was content with just holding hands, cuddling and kissing. 

Holding the power of their progress felt like a flame, one that he held in the palm of his hand. The flickering flames licking and dancing in his palm as he cultivated and watched it. Now things took a turn and he could feel the heat igniting over him and Keith was feeling it consume him slowly. The influence of it was taking over, flooding his veins with hotness and he could pinpoint where this stemmed from. Shiro had ignited this, stroked something within and it made Keith realize that even though he’s powerful in this relationship, so was Shiro.

This blindsided Keith and made a hunger begin to grow within, he was almost robbed of power. All Shiro had done was be his gentle self and it was enough to kick the legs out from under. 

“Keith,” Shiro began and they were laying together, cuddled up on the couch as some uninteresting movie played. A hand touched his hair and pushed his wild black back, his violet eyes searched and focused on that smiling face below. Lance was passed out, head tipped back as he snoozed softly.

“Yeah?”

“Being with you and Lance has been amazing these several months.” The man rolled them as he put Keith on top of his form. “I’ve never been so happy, just being close and seeing new sides of you –.” In the flickering light of the television, Keith could see the flush on his boyfriend’s face. “What I’m trying to say is I could see myself with you for years.” He licked his bottom lip nervously.

Keith’s eyes widen as the meaning began to sink in. It was like he could feel an electricity conduct through him, he shivered. “Shiro,” he huffed the name softly. The younger one was unable to find words and he wished that Lance was awake to hear.

“I love you,” Shiro confessed steamily.

Just like that, the power shifted between them. 

A reaction occurred, Keith dove in and his lips pressed to Shiro’s as he smothered the surprised older man. His hands cupped that squared jaw as he let his lips pressed, seeking a response back. He got one, those large hands fell to the small of his back as Shiro met him halfway, Keith sighed and melted into the kiss. 

Though the younger man didn’t relinquish his control as he continued to kiss his lover, growing wild as the spark Shiro had ignited coursed through him. Keith let his tongue coax those lips to part as he tasted that sweet mouth, he hummed as the stripper moaned. It was nice, good and he was letting his brain fog as he got swept away.

His hands pressed everywhere they could, tracing arms and shoulders before dipping lower and pressing at that shirt, his kisses devoured heatedly, as Shiro tried to match his intensity. His hands hiked up that shirt as his hands touched bare sides, feeling the definition there as he broke the kiss and began to plant open mouth kisses along the lines of Shiro’s neck. A whine left the eldest as he wriggled.

“K-Keith,” he whimpered. 

It broke the other from the trance and he blinked as any arousal he felt was doused. What was he doing? Keith sat up and began to work his mouth open and closed. “I – I’m sorry.” He scratched his head as Shiro sat up.

“No don’t be,” the other whispered as he cupped that confused face and pressed his kisses. “It was amazing.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I – I feel the same, but –.” He was lost and moved as he got out of Shiro’s lap and retreated –. 

That happened, Keith analyzed his actions, trying to deduce why he ran away. Normally, someone in that kind of situation would go for it and go all the way. He knew that Lance and Shiro had, had sex, but he hadn’t with Shiro. After dwelling for some odd days, he came to no conclusions and just decided to bite the bullet and talk. 

Shiro was receptive and understanding, no doubt he probably consulted Lance about it. They spoke, which helped Keith realize that he wanted to take things to the next level, but he knew he could be emotionally constipated sometimes, and he wanted things to feel right, Shiro saying those three special words had set him off. Which was understandable as being close to a lover in an emotional sense turned Keith on, but he wasn’t prepared.

Once they spoke with Lance witnessing, they decided that going the next step would create further openness. Again, Shiro put the ball in Keith’s court, letting the younger man decide when it would be good to initiate future physical contact. Keith felt relieved when he was granted the power though now it felt temporary, but it was still welcomed. It took time on his part, communicating with both boyfriends, but now he was feeling ready.

Two months later and he was willing to take that step with Shiro, Lance would be there as Keith needed the encouragement and it felt right to have him close. 

Keith licked his lips, looking up at Shiro as they walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. “I love you,” he whispered softly.

Shiro smiled, cheeks tinting red as he squeezed that hand. “I love you, too.” They crossed the threshold and Keith realized in those escalating seconds. 

They both held the power, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
